Gods against a King
by Nightfly123
Summary: King Blu and his kingdom are still mourning the death of princess Luna, when Princess Celestia and King Charles emerge to send a dark shadow over the entire kingdom in hopes of destroying King Blu, once and for all, but, King Blu does not plan on going down without a fight and he will fight to his last breath to defend both his kingdom and his loved ones.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 1 for Gods against a King. I decided to add details from my Dark future story and Laithepeacock's story into one big story. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Everything was going well for King Blu and his subjects, they had finally found peace after many months of battles against evil foes as well as gaining new allies along the way, which included the princess of the night, princess Luna, but, a new terrifying foe has come to strike terror in the hearts of King Blu and his subjects.

That new threat is princess Celestia, the older sister of princess Luna, who has grown jealous of her younger sister's powers and she has been plotting to destroy her younger sister, a plot that she put into action when she invaded her younger sister's kingdom which led to princess Luna being forced to flee.

Victorious, princess Celestia let the sun out in order to bring eternal sunlight on all the kingdoms, below, that will suffer the heat for a long time to come as the sun, if left in the sky long enough, can kill everyone from the heat that it is producing, a fact that made princess Celestia smile in delight.

Unfortunely for her younger sister, princess Luna, she wasn't going to live long enough to recover from her injuries and the heat from the sun was proved to be the fatal blow as she had a high temperature and she died from a heat stroke, which saddened everyone that was present at her deathbed.

Her young friend, prince Diaglo, was busy returning to princess Luna's beside as he had received the news of her death when he was busy collecting water for his adoptive parent's subjects and the shock of finding out that Luna, the princess of the night, is dead didn't settle in until he saw for himself.

The shock and horror of finding that his friend is indeed dead, terrified prince Diaglo as he couldn't believe that the reports are true and he wanted to hope that it was only a simple nightmare that he was having, but, he knew that it was no nightmare and he certainly wasn't dreaming...it was very real.

Meanwhile, princess Celestia has arrived at King Charles's kingdom, where she quickly disposed of the royal guards that were stationed outside the throne room as she entered the room where she smiled as she made eye contact with Charles and his wife, Queen Lizzie, before she simply stood in front of the two.

"Who are you?, state your business here, now" demanded King Charles as he looked at princess Celestia. "Speak or be thrown out of my castle".

"My King, I am princess Celestia, I'm here to talk" said princess Celestia as she kept on smiling at Charles. "I have come with a simple request, that I would like to offer you".

"Very well, I am listening, state your offer" said King Charles as he kept his eyes on princess Celestia. "What would a princess, like you, offer me, anyway?".

"A chance to destroy King Blu, for good" said princess Celestia as the thought made Charles smile. "My younger sister's death has weakened his kingdom, he is vulnerable".

"I see, you have a plan, a good plan at that" said King Charles as his smile grew in size. "You know, I like your offer and I will help you destroy King Blu, once and for all".

Princess Celestia smiled as she shook wings with her new ally before she decided to train herself for the upcoming war against King Blu and his kingdom, knowing that war would be the last thing on King Blu's mind and he would be caught unprepared for it due to him as well as his kingdom being too busy mourning the death of princess Luna.

The days passed and King Charles, while he was busy training his soldiers, started having romantic feelings for princess Celestia and he quickly started an affair with her as the two shared plenty of cuddles and kisses before they slept together in princess Celestia's bedroom for the first time, which turned out to be a joyful night for the two lovers.

Queen Lizzie was suspicious of princess Celestia as she had a feeling that Celestia has a much bigger agenda in mind than simply destroying King Blu for good, which only caused her to increase her suspicious about her new guest as she vowed to do everything that she can to get rid of princess Celestia for good.

King Charles trained his soldiers, hard, in order to turn them into professional cold-blooded killers as he knew that is what princess Celestia would want, if she is to stand any chance of getting rid of King Blu in hopes of fulfilling her dreams of conquest and he was willing do everything that he can to help her achieve that dream.

Eventually, they were ready for the attempted conquest of King Blu's kingdom and they were looking forward to the fact that they are going to get the chance to deliver some old-fashion revenge on the King that made their life miserable with the thought of destroying King Blu, only making their smile grow in size.

Princess Celestia overlooked her lover's army and she smiled, knowing that she now has a fighting chance of conquering King Blu's kingdom and destroy the king, himself, with the thought making her chuckle evilly as she knew that it was going to be judgement day for the son of Sir David and husband of Queen Jewel.

When King Charles's army was finally ready to leave, princess Celestia led both King Charles and his army to many kingdoms as they began killing many innocent peasants as well as gaining new soldiers for their army when they had defeated their enemies into submission before they walked in the direction of their favourite target: King Blu.


	2. A kingdom still mourns

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 2 for Gods against a King. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

A week has passed since the death of princess Luna, everyone in King Blu's kingdom is still in mourning as they struggled to come to terms with the fact that Luna is dead and there was nothing that they could do about it, except mourn her death in their own way, which is exactly what many of them did.

King Blu and Queen Jewel spent their mourning of princess Luna's death by sitting on their respective thrones, listening to accounts of princess Celestia's brutality after having sent Tomada, Bosco and Marcus to sent letters to every village in the kingdom in an effort to warn them of the upcoming threat.

They weren't the only ones listening to accounts, though, because prince Nightfly and his wife, princess Bia, along with Bia's younger brother Tiago and their older sister, Carla, as well as their youngest adoptive brother, Diaglo, are also listening to the accounts with horrified expressions on their faces.

The royal guards, themselves, have been put on high alert and daily patrols became more frequent as they kept watch for any sign of princess Celestia coming in their direction, which only caused every patrol to become even more nervous as they had heard about Prince Celestia and her battle against her younger sister, princess Luna.

King Blu, himself, was hid his fear well as he had been trained to put on a brave face, though, it didn't stop his wife, Queen Jewel, from noticing how fearful her husband looked, despite his attempt to continue putting on a brave face, which is a subject that she did bring up as she knew that the information wasn't help.

Suddenly, something caught their attention as a wounded male Spix Macaw villager had managed to limp his way into the throne room and he approached the two royals with a fearful expression on his face as it was clear that he had witnessed something horrible happening in his village, which he soon explained.

"My King, Celestia has taken our land, food and homes" said the male Spix Macaw villager as he began to cry. "She even slaughtered our children, please, help us".

"Don't worry, we are going to do everything, we can" assured Queen Jewel as she comforted the villager. "I'll personally see to it, that your village is reinforced, I promise".

The male Spix Macaw smiled, despite his tears that streamed down his cheeks, as he put his head in Queen Jewel's lap, which surprised the latter before she hugged the villager as she understood that she must do everything in her power to make sure that the villagers of that village survive the dreadful ordeal that they are currently going through.

King Blu was about to have his own say on the matter, when a guard ran into the throne room and he was clearly panicking as everyone in the throne room felt a bad feeling grow inside their stomach as they hoped that what the guard is about to say, isn't what they think it is, but, unfortunely, they were proven wrong.

"My King, the city of Minas is being besieged, by Celestia" said the guard which horrified King Blu. "All twenty-thousand of her soldiers, what are we going to do, my King?".

"Send messengers to every corner of the kingdom, quickly" said King Blu as he started giving out orders. "I need men to fight and meet me at Dunharrow in two days".

The guard nodded in understanding as he quickly left to carry out the order, while King Blu could only sigh as he knew that this day was coming and he began to wonder if princess Celestia can truly be defeated, especially when she has King Charles as her ally, before he began to walk in the direction of his bedroom to get ready for war.

After getting to his bedroom, King Blu began to put on his armour as well as putting his sword in it's scabbard and he was nearly finished when he heard knocking on the door of his bedroom and he allowed the unknown bird to enter his bedroom where he saw that the unknown bird is none other than his wife, Queen Jewel, who smiled, sadly, at him.

"Greetings, Jewel, I take it that, you've come to see me off" said King Blu as he smiled at his wife. "Also, I know that, I am taking a big risks in fighting this war".

"We both know that, Blu, we have been through, so much" said Queen Jewel as she stroked Blu's cheek. "I will always love you, Blu, no matter what happens in this war".

"You sure have a way of inspiring me, thanks for that, Jewel" said King Blu as he gave a sad smile at Jewel. "Look after our children, until I return, if I may return that is-".

He was cut off by Queen Jewel, who interrupted him by giving him a kiss on the beak and King Blu allowed himself to enjoy it as he shared his final kiss with his wife before they released each other and King Blu gave his wife a wink as he went to join his men in the war against princess Celestia and King Charles, knowing that he might not survive.

* * *

 **This story is a combination of certain details from my Medieval Adventures: The dark future story and 's Gods against a King story, you should check out his Gods against a King story, to see if you like it. Also, please read and review. :)**


	3. Marching to Minas

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 3 for Gods against a King. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

King Blu was on his way to join his men for the war against princess Celestia, when his third son, Tiago, got his attention as King Blu began to walk over to his son in order to find out if Tiago wanted to talk to him about something important, probably about him surviving or not surviving the war.

Prince Tiago was looking concerned about something and it was that concern, which caught the attention of his father as the latter was now kneeled down to his level as Tiago was finding it difficult to talk to his father as he knew that there is a war going on and that the army needs the help of his father, so he finally spoke his mind.

"So, Tiago, what's the matter, son?" asked King Blu as he became curious. "Did you want to tell me, something?".

"Yes, dad, I was wondering if..." said Prince Tiago as he finally spoke his mind. "...Can I come with you?, to fight against Celestia?".

"Unfortunely, son, I can't allow that" said King Blu as he touched Tiago's shoulder. "Because if I did, you might get killed and I would blame myself, for that".

"I know, but, it's better than staying here" said Prince Tiago as he looked down. "You know, doing nothing?, I just want to help in defeating Celestia".

"Well, I can understand that, Tiago, I really do" said King Blu as he smiled. "But I'm going to need you, to look after your mother, adoptive brother and your sisters, for me".

Prince Tiago nodded his head in understanding as his father hugged him before he left to fight against princess Celestia, knowing that the evil princess poses a threat to everything that King Blu held dear and it was his job to make sure that the threat is eliminated or go down fighting.

Apart from King Blu, his friends are also saying their goodbyes to their loved ones, Marcus was given flowers by his wife, Stella, who also gave him a few kisses before he left to join the army, while Sorrel gave her husband, Tomada, a flower before she gave him a kiss, which he returned before hugging their two children as he left to join the army.

Eventually, King Blu found his horse, Sally, before mounting her as he joined his men in the long march to Minas in order to confront princess Celestia before anyone else is killed by her, knowing that many innocent peasants have died today and that no one else should have to die.

Two days later, King Blu and his men have arrived at Dunharrow where they had an emergency meeting as they began to discuss battle plans in order to try to find a weakness in their enemy that they can use to their advantage, knowing that any weakness in their enemy will give them a sign of hope.

"Our scouts reported that, Celestia is not alone" said Bosco as he reported the scout's findings. "Charles is with her and Celestia has, at least, 15,000 men, at her disposal".

"Good work, Bosco, that is really nice work" said King Blu before he turned his attention to Marcus. "How many men, that we have, Marcus?".

"Currently standing at, 2,000 archers, my King" said Marcus as he read a piece of parchment. "2,500 cavalry men, 5,000 infantry and 1,000 dragon slayers".

"Dragon slayers?, what's special about them?" asked Tomada as he became confused. "Are they some kind of special forces, or something?".

"Yes, they are, Tomada, a very special force" said King Blu as he explained a bit about them. "They wear black armour, have square shields and wield long pikes as well as axes".

"With all due respect, your majesty, I get it" said Tomada as he was now confused. "I was actually wondering, why they are so special".

"It's a secret, only I know, Tomada" said Bosco as he smiled at Tomada. "You'll see what I mean, when they enter the battle".

"Minas is, most likely, still standing" said King Blu as he spoke up again. "It might last a couple of days or a week at the most, if we're lucky, which means that we-".

Suddenly, King Blu was interrupted when one of his scouts ran into the tent and he announced that princess Celestia was about to break through Mina's gates before asking his King if they should attack first, which allowed Blu a few seconds to think before he eventually gave his response.

"Assemble, the troops, quickly" said King Blu as he started giving orders. "When we arrive in Minas, the cavalry need to be in front of the infantry and archers".

When the order was carried out and everyone was ready, King Blu continued his army's long march to Minas as they needed to get there as quickly as possible if they are to have any chance of helping the defendants of Minas in fending off princess Celestia and King Charles, along with their army.


	4. The battle for Minas

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 4. I hope that you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

King Blu and his men finally arrived in Minas as they saw that Princess Celestia is leading three-thousand men in trying to breach the gates of Minas, while the defenders tried their best to prevent them as they gathered much of the garrison soldiers that they could to help them defend Minas.

The sight of only Princess Celestia and her three-thousand men caused King Blu to become suspicious, knowing that King Charles and his men are likely around here somewhere and they are most likely waiting for the chance to deliver a surprise attack against them, which is exactly what he'll do.

Unfortunely for King Blu, who is on the top of a hill with his army and he told them to form a shield-wall, he lost control of some of his men as two-thousand of his infantry began to break ranks by charging down the hill towards Princess Celestia and her army, which annoyed King Blu as he ordered the rest of his men to stay put.

Princess Celestia and her three-thousand men found themselves fighting a battle on two fronts, having just finally breached the gates of Minas only to be held off by an organised shield-wall that repelled her army from the front, while ordering the back of her army to form their own shield-wall, in order to brace themselves for King Blu's rogue soldiers.

Eventually, two thousand of King Blu's rogue soldiers clashed shield-to-shield with Princess Celestia's shield-wall as they attempted to squeeze the enemy army into submission, which was looking increasingly likely, although, they had no idea that they had, instead, fallen into a trap that was set by none other than King Charles, himself.

What they didn't know was the fact, that princess Celestia and her army's attempt to breach the gates of Minas was only a distraction in order to keep the defenders focus off Charles and his army, which worked successfully for princess Celestia as King Charles's army managed to breach the gates on the other side of Minas.

This caused the defenders to panic as King Charles and his army poured through, while slaughtering women as well as the children along the way before they clashed into the back of the defenders, which led to the latter being utterly annihilated by the combined forces of King Charles and Princess Celestia.

They turned their attention to King Blu's rogue soldiers, who are also quickly defeated as many of them retreated back towards their King and their comrades, where they helped reform the shield-wall as they prepared themselves for the combined forces attack on them, which came as King Charles and his army charged first.

"Hold steady, men, hold your ground" ordered King Blu as his stood with his men in the shield-wall. "Brace yourselves, men, don't let the enemy go through the shield-wall".

Eventually, King Charles and his army clashed shield-to-shield with King Blu's army as they battled for victory as the dead as well as the wounded casualties started mounting up, many soldiers on both sides were killed or wounded in the battle, but, King Blu's army held firm as they tried to repel Charles and his army's attacks.

Princess Celestia and her, now, one-thousand men charged at King Blu's army's shield-wall, where they, too, came shield-to-shield with King Blu's army, but, still, King Blu and his men refused to budge as they began to fend off their enemy with victory looking to be in sight as King Blu's men pressed the advantage.

Unfortunely, it wasn't meant to be, because Princess Celestia's remaining twelve-thousand men came charging behind King Blu's army, where they collided into the back of King Blu's army, which quickly caused chaos as the shield-wall quickly fell apart and they each had their own particular battle to fight.

Eventually, the battle was over with only King Blu, Tomada, Marcus and Bosco, left alive as the four wondered if they are going to survive long enough to warn the rest of the kingdom, but, they knew that King Charles, along with Princess Celestia and their army stood in their way in doing that, but, King Blu had an idea.

"Celestia, I have a request to make of you" said King Blu as he glared at his two enemies. "I request, that we settle this in single combat, one-on-one".

"Hmmm, an interesting development, very interesting" said Princess Celestia as she smiled. "Very well, I accepted your request and your friends can go free".

"Thank you, very much, Celestia, for accepting my request" said King Blu before he faced his friends. "Tomada, Bosco, Marcus, I want you three to go back home, now".

"But, your majesty, we can't go back without you, we just can't" said Tomada as he looked at King Blu. "Your people need you, they need a leader to save them".

"I know, but, I am buying you guys some time to warn them" said King Blu as he handed over his crown. "Take this back to my wife and children, now, please, go".

Tomada, Bosco and Marcus looked at King Blu with worried expressions on their faces, before they gently took King Blu's crown as they took the chance to return back to their loved ones to warn them about the danger that was coming as well as the fact that King Blu had decided to stay behind to give them time to escape.


	5. King Blu's last stand

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 5. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After watching his three friends run off into the distance, King Blu faced princess Celestia as the two began to circle each other before they began to clash with their swords as they proved to be evenly-matched, which lasted for a few seconds before they took a small break.

King Blu knew that he has to be at his very best, if he is to have any chance of beating princess Celestia in combat and he had a feeling that princess Celestia is only toying with him as the two began to clash again with their swords, which lasted for an entire minute with King Blu proving to have the upper hand.

When they were finished with their second small break, King Blu and princess Celestia again clashed swords as the former quickly gained the upper hand in the fight by pushing the latter backwards many times before he eventually managed to disarm his enemy as he prepared to kill by rising his sword up.

Suddenly, King Blu felt something sharp stab him in the side, which was revealed to be a dagger and it was also revealed that King Charles was the one, who stabbed him with it as Charles quickly wrapped a wing, firmly, around King Blu's neck as he twisted the dagger, which caused King Blu to scream out in pain.

"You have no honour, not a single shred of it" said King Blu as he glared at princess Celestia. "You've planned for this, haven't you?".

"Yes, of course, we have and it was good" said princess Celestia as she touched King Blu's cheek. "Besides, your pretty wife will definitely lose an handsome face".

"You will not kill, my wife, she is smart" said King Blu as he continued to glare at Celestia. "She knows how to hide, the same is with my children, too".

Princess Celestia didn't respond to that as she gave King Blu, a firm kiss on the beak, which lasted a whole minute before she released King Blu as she allowed Charles to drag King Blu towards the rest of the army, who all encircled King Blu, before they joined in stabbing King Blu repeatedly in the stomach, while princess Celestia smiled at the sound of King Blu's screams of pain and terror.

While King Blu was being killed by Charles and his army, Tomada, along with Bosco and Marcus are busy riding back to the castle, where they know that they must tell Queen Jewel about her husband being killed in battle as well as to warn everyone to escape with their lives, while they still have the chance.

They arrived back at the kingdom, where they hurried to see Queen Jewel as they needed to tell her about her husband's sacrifice, knowing that is exactly what King Blu wanted them to do as well as get the peasants to escape with their lives, in order to prevent more killings as Charles and Celestia wanted blood.

Queen Jewel was busy speaking to her advisors, when she saw Tomada, Bosco and Marcus heading towards her as she had a bad feeling that they have brought bad news, which was clearly confirmed when she saw Tomada holding the crown of her husband, King Blu, the sight of which horrified her.

"He's dead, isn't he, Tomada?" asked Queen Jewel as tears formed in her eyes. "Please, tell me the truth".

"Yes, he is dead, your majesty" said Tomada as he spoke in an solemn voice. "He gave us time to escape".

"Also, he wanted us to warn you" said Bosco as he looked at Queen Jewel. "To warn the people, to escape while they still can, for Celestia and Charles are on their way here".

"Thank you, you three, get some rest" said Queen Jewel as she smiled. "I will warn my people, about the upcoming threat as well as the fact that they all need to escape".

Tomada, Bosco and Marcus bowed to Jewel before they left in order to let their Queen do her business, which is exactly what Queen Jewel did as she sent messengers to every village in the kingdom in an effort to encourage every villager to escape before princess Celestia and King Charles made their arrival.

Unfortunely, two days later, Princess Celestia, along with King Charles and his army have arrived as they began to charge down towards the kingdom, where they were met by the garrison force, who had formed a shield-wall as the two forces came shield-to-shield before they began to fight each other for the ultimate victory.

Eventually, after a few minutes fighting, princess Celestia and King Charles managed to get their army to create a hole in the shield-wall, which led to the garrison forces being surrounded as well as cut down before the evil couple, along with their army decided to target Queen Jewel and her friends, knowing that they are a threat to them.


End file.
